Study of the biochemistry of aging through comparison of transfer RNAs isolated from young and aged human diploid fibroblast cells (WI-38). Transfer RNAs have been isolated from WI-38 cells harvested at low and high passage numbers and tested for acceptor activities of several amino acids. Purification and analysis of these tRNAs are in progress.